


Rental Cat

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: Minhyun rent a "cat" for accompany.





	1. Absolute command

**Author's Note:**

> *主人旼炫×小貓鍾炫  
> *不是真的那種貓  
> *有些羞恥play與abnormal的設定

原本小貓在家裡是有穿衣服的。但是現在都捨不得小貓穿上衣服了，反正都是要脫掉的幹嘛穿，但是怕小貓可能偶爾會涼，還是會讓鍾炫套上棉質舒服的襯衫，早上他趁小貓還在睡覺的時候，在小貓漂亮的陰莖上綁了蝴蝶結，果然鍾炫一起來看到蝴蝶結慌張了一下，皺著臉說，鍾炫想要上廁所……

 

黃旼炫說那我幫你，金鍾炫紅著臉困惑著爬起身，看到綁著蝴蝶結的那邊快速的移開視線。

 

「今天玩個遊戲，鍾炫在我沒有許可下都不可以碰那邊，就算是上廁所也不行，如過碰了會有懲罰喔」  
「可是主人……鍾炫現在……想上廁所」  
「所以我會幫你呀，小可愛」黃旼炫拍了拍鍾炫的臀，讓他下床。

 

黃旼炫跟著金鍾炫走入了洗手間，稍微鬆綁了緞帶，金鍾炫回頭看著他，接著主人捧住了小巧的分身。

 

「主人不要，好丟臉……」  
「怎麼會呢？你不是也常常捧著我的東西？」  
「可是那不一樣啊……」  
「寶貝沒關係的……」

 

黃旼炫湊在小貓的耳邊哄著，捏了捏懷裡人兒的前端，懷裡的寶貝不安的扭動著身體。

 

「沒有什麼好丟臉的，來吧」  
「嗚…！」  
「做的好啊，寶貝」

 

黃旼炫拿著紙巾擦拭著鍾炫的馬眼，隨著沖水消失無蹤，小貓急忙抓著主人的手去洗手，主人也捧著小貓漂亮的器官沖洗著，溫柔地拿著毛巾擦拭，接著蝴蝶結又被重新綁緊。

 

「鍾炫今天想穿褲子」小貓拉著他的手求饒著。  
「為什麼？不想看到？」黃旼炫關掉廁所的燈，走向客廳，小貓看著他點頭著。

 

「可是我覺得鍾炫漂亮的肉棒綁著蝴蝶結很好看，我想一直看著」

 

還捧著鍾炫的臉吻了一陣，鍾炫又羞又腦的小力咬了他的唇。

 

黃旼炫找了送鍾炫過來的箱子裡的襪子讓他穿上，白色的過膝襪配上那粉色的蝴蝶結，真的很養眼，滿意地讓鍾炫坐在他旁邊一起看電視吃外送叫來的披薩，才看了一下，小貓就站起來說要打掃家裡了，黃旼炫按住鍾炫的腰說很乾淨不用掃。

 

黃旼炫摸著鍾炫的大腿邊說著遙控器去哪了邊摸到根部，揉著鍾炫的囊袋，鍾炫伸著手幫主人拿著遙控器，忍著不發出聲音。

 

黃旼炫觀察著金鍾炫的動作，吃飽後會舔著手指是金鍾炫的習慣。接著電視頻道被切到成人頻道，小貓也被主人抱到腿上，被下著指令說用手，原本是個平常的任務，但是因為不能隨意觸摸自己那邊，好像更顯得困難，小貓看著自己脹紅的慾望，還有自己手裡主人越發堅硬的東西，接著就被主人說用舔的，小貓如釋重負的跪坐在地板，張口含入主人的前端，一下就發出淫靡的水聲，也被按著頭抽插著，乖巧的吞下主人的白濁，還把主人的肉棒舔乾淨，接著就被摸著頭問著。

 

「我的小乖乖，想要主人怎麼抱你？」

 

想到可以被主人抱著，鍾炫期待地看著旼炫的眼睛。

 

「嗚，只要被主人抱在懷裡，鍾炫就很滿足了」

 

黃旼炫啄了啄等待親吻地唇，接著托起小貓的臀，讓小貓的雙腿打開勾住自己的腰，也讓小貓的雙臂抱著自己，把兇猛的慾望探入，小貓滿足的哼了一聲，可是卻又有一點點，好像少了什麼？

 

小貓忍不住在主人耳邊求饒著。

 

「主人拜託幫幫鍾炫，鍾炫想要……」  
「不是已經在幹你了嗎？」  
「鍾炫想要主人摸摸鍾炫的肉棒……」

 

但是主人沒有應聲，只顧著把慾望更加埋入他的體內，鍾炫忍不住自己蹭著主人的下腹，如果沒有綁著大概直接就可以釋放了，但是實在沒有辦法，小貓忍不住流下委屈的眼淚。

 

黃旼炫察覺了，把金鍾炫慢慢放了下來，讓小貓手撐在櫃子上，從背後再次進入，一手撫著小貓的慾望，小貓撒嬌般挺著慾望往主人手心蹭著，等下跟我一起，主人用力地挺著，看著小貓小巧翹挺的臀吞噬著自己的慾望非常有滿足感，解開了小貓的蝴蝶結，小貓叫了出聲，射的主人滿手，體內也被主人的愛液灌滿。

 

小貓轉過身主動吻著主人，拉起主人被自己弄髒的手擦在自己襯衫上，但是卻又被主人沾起放入嘴裡嚐著，小貓害羞的被困在主人懷裡。

 

「跟平常不一樣呢，味道還是很好喔」

 

被拍著臀部移動到房間裡，隨著移動可以感受到主人的慾望慢慢又硬了起來，鍾炫的步伐也越來越小步。

 

到床邊的時候直接癱軟在床上，但還是乖乖轉身躺好張開大腿，黃旼炫意味深長的瞇起眼，小貓害羞的遮住臉，感受黃旼炫的再次進入。

 

「等下鍾炫要等我說可以去才可以去喔？剛剛表現的很好，這次也不要讓我失望喔」

 

小貓的回答消失在主人的頂弄之中。

Fin.


	2. Cat in Maid

穿著女僕裝的小貓，手撐著沙發扶手，剛剛握在手裡的雞毛撢子已經滑落至地板，已經很短的澎澎裙被掀起來，雪白的臀納著主人粗大的器官，小貓顫抖著身體，直到主人在深處釋放，在腰上的雙手離開，才緩緩站起身，裙子還要自己整理，大腿內側感覺濕濕的，小貓有點委屈地看著主人，甚至還沒有釋放，腫脹的慾望蹭著裙子的蕾絲好不舒服。

 

「嗯？怎麼？繼續把家裡打掃乾淨吧，鍾炫？」

 

接著主人就大搖大擺的回到沙發上坐下看著電視，好像剛剛什麼事都沒發生。

今天是來主人家的第一百天，租賃公司為了慶祝送來了隨機禮物，結果是女僕裝，黃旼炫招了招立刻要小貓換上，連帶著鈴鐺的項圈都有，真是符合某種惡趣味，束著腰的大蝴蝶結把鍾炫原本就很細的腰勾勒的更明顯了，過短的裙子完全遮不住漂亮的長腿，黑色的膝上襪被吊帶扣住，黃旼炫滿意的拉起澎澎裙欣賞著，鍾炫害羞的看向別的地方，臀部還被主人揉著，摸夠了才把鍾炫放開，這次也依然不想讓小貓穿上底褲。

 

「我原本沒什麼想要給你穿女裝的意思，但是公司都好心送來了，你就穿吧？嗯？把家裡打掃乾淨就可以脫掉了喔」

 

可是根本就打掃不了！鍾炫有點欲哭無淚的想著，先是離開更衣間時，又被主人叫回來，坐在主人的飾品櫃上被主人命令著拉起裙擺，下面的脆弱被主人握著問，肉棒一直被裙子蹭到會不會不舒服？搖著頭說不會，柔軟的大腿內側就被對方啃咬著，還被手指擴張著，還被問著鍾炫喜歡什麼口味呢？；接著打掃客廳的時候，只是一彎腰就被扣住腰，直接被進入，接著是去廚房的時候……

 

鍾炫此時已經被抱起放在餐桌上，大腿再度打開，主人的慾望長驅直入，小貓哼的一聲伸手摟住主人的肩膀，剛剛沒有被安慰到的慾望被主人包在手裡，小貓舒服的蹭著主人的頸窩撒嬌。

 

「嗚、嗚……主人！等一下，這樣桌子會髒掉」  
「沒關係，鍾炫等下掃乾淨就可以了」

 

小貓覺得主人是故意的，客廳那次當作自己不小心好了，可是現在好不容易走到餐廳就被捧起來放在餐桌上，等下還有廚房跟浴室……

 

胸前的鈕扣被打開，主人埋進他的胸口舔弄著，這次在主人的幫助下，舒服的釋放了，小貓正打算昂起頭親吻主人，但是主人卻退開了！同樣自顧自的拉上褲子，留下剛剛才被欺負的小貓，鍾炫喘著氣自己扣好扣子，掀起裙子看著下面的一片混亂，伸手勾著衛生紙想要擦拭，主人卻在遠方說著，不准擦，只准擦桌子，小貓委屈極了。

 

中午了，小貓打算先去煮飯，主人溜到他後面親暱地問著，我的鍾炫肚子餓嗎？要不要喝點牛奶？鍾炫紅著臉支支吾吾不知道要回答什麼，最後還不是跪在主人面前捧著主人的慾望舔著，最後午餐沒有做成，是吃了外送，小貓在餐桌上有點快要睡著了，黃旼炫心疼的摸著小貓的臉說，早上太辛苦了，先去睡午覺吧？

 

鍾炫才如釋重負的回到房間，躺在床上就立刻睡著了，醒來發現腿間的黏膩感沒有了，不知道該氣還是該笑，扶好睡歪的女僕頭飾，想去找主人撒嬌。

 

但是才走到主人的書房，主人卻問打掃完了嗎？小貓站在門口不知道該怎麼辦，雖然說主人的命令是絕對的，可是……

 

小貓跑到主人腿部坐下，雙手搭在黃旼炫的腿上的，從下往上的看著他。

 

「鍾炫不想打掃了，想先讓主人舒服」  
「早上已經做過很多次了，先去打掃吧」

 

黃旼炫摸著他的頭，鍾炫覺得舒服的蹭著主人的手。

 

「可是我比較想要打掃主人的身體」

 

女僕裝被脫掉丟在床邊，小貓氣喘吁吁窩在主人懷裡，昂起頭親著主人，黃旼炫覺得可愛的把人摟地更緊了。

 

「小寶貝，怎麼都知道如何讓我更疼愛你？」  
「因為鍾炫只想要主人可以更愛我一點，想要主人更喜歡我……這樣會太貪心嗎？主人會不喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡都來不及了呢」  
「嗚、主人哪裡不行……嗚嗚主人好厲害啊啊……！」

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for myself...yaaa


End file.
